Aria Jaxon
Arianne Marie Jackson-LeBeau (born December 6, 1994), better known by her ring name Aria Jaxon, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to''' Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). Jackson-LeBeau began her foray into professional wrestling at the age of seventeen, performing on the Southern California independent circuit until signing with EAW in the summer of 2015. Early Life Jackson-LeBeau grew up in El Segundo, California, a city about twenty miles west of Los Angeles. She is the second child of Melanie Jackson, a nurse at County-USC Medical Center, and Vernon LeBeau, a high school counselor. She has one older brother, Andre. Jackson-LeBeau's parents divorced when she was four, with her mother receiving primary custory of the children and her father moving back to his hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She and her brother frequently spent summers and holidays with their father. Jackson-LeBeau was a self-proclaimed rebellious teenager who frequently got in trouble for fighting and breaking curfew. She was nearly committed to youth authority in early 2012 for an underage drinking charge and subsequenly cleaned up her act, electing to begin wrestling training to fill her time. She went on to graduate from El Segundo High School in 2013. Professional Wrestling Career '''Training & Independent Circuit Appearances (2012 - 2015) Jackson-LeBeau's first foray into professional wrestling was working as a ring announcer for shows produced by the Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy. Behind the scenes, she was training all the while. She debuted as a wrestler in October 2012 under the ring name "Arianne Marie" before switching to her current "Aria Jaxon" moniker in January 2013. From then on, Jaxon worked for numerous California-based promotions, including All Pro Wrestling, Empire Wrestling Federation, and Mach One Wrestling. 'Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW ' 'Debut (2015 - present)' Jaxon participated in an EAW tryout camp in May 2015, and was eventually signed to a contract in July. She debuted as a face on July 19, defeating Ashlynne Black on the Voltage Pre-Show. Jaxon gained a measure of momentum by winning a Triple Threat match on the July 26 edition of Voltage, defeating Starshine and then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova when she forced Starshine to submit. She also had her first run-in with Maddie during this match, as she was embroiled in a title feud with Nova and became engaged in an altercation with her during the match. On the August 3 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and Ariana Lopez were defeated in a tag team match by Maddie and Raven Lee when Lopez was pinned by Maddie. The following week, on the August 9 edition of Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Lee to defeat Alexis Parthenopaeus and the debuting Hatsukyo Gin, when Jaxon pinned Gin. During a press conference that took place shortly after Midsummer Massacre, Jaxon was announced as one of the participants in the inaugural Empress of Elite Tournament. Personal Life Jackson-LeBeau resides in the Mid-Wilshire district of Los Angeles when she's not traveling. She is an avid fan of the Los Angeles Lakers, and has frequently attended home games at the STAPLES Center since she was a child. She describes her mother as her biggest inspiration, and maintains that she would've pursued a career in dance or become a nurse like her mother if she hadn't become a wrestler. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''187'' (Reverse STO followed by a Koji Clutch) **''California Crush'' (Forward somersault three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) **''Code Red'' (Standing or springboard shiranui into a double knee backbreaker) *'Signature Moves' **''Angeltown Breakdown'' (Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown) **Bridging backhammer **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Front flip clothesline **Hair-pull curb stomp **Hangman's neckbreaker, onto the ring apron **''Hollywood Hangover'' (Split-legged evasion transitioned into a bridging inverted roll-up) **''LA Sunset'' (Spinning sitout sleeper slam) **''Lethal Injection'' (Drop toehold into the turnbuckles, followed by kicking the second rope into the opponent's throat) **Matrix evasion **Multiple kick variations ***''Contract Killer'' (Super) ***Spinning heel ***Split-legged Yakuza ***Springboard roundhouse **''One Night Stand'' (Springboard stunner) **''Red Alert'' (Leg-trap sunset flip powerbomb, out of the corner) **Running hurricanrana **''Seeing Red'' (Rope-hung triangle choke) **Single-leg Boston crab, while using the other knee to kneel on the opponent's back **Snapmare driver **''Sugar Rush'' (Standing moonsault double-knee drop) **Suicide dive **Tilt-a-whirl DDT **Turnbuckle evasion, followed by a sitout rear mat slam *'Nicknames' **'"The Princess of Killafornia"' *'Entrance Themes' **'"Partition (Dave Aude Remix)"' by Beyonce (EAW; 2015 - present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **Vixen of the Week (1 time)